Toi et Moi
by Mily Black II
Summary: Elle courre en robe de mariée. Rien de plus banal me direz vous. Le problème maintenant est de savoir vers qui elle se dirige ? Et si elle le trouvera.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est remoi !!  
Je publies avec un jour d'avance parce que demain j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'aurais pas le temps de créer une nouvelle fic...****  
Pfiou bah sachez qu'une semaine sans publier ça m'a fait bizarre...  
J'étais pressée de vous retrouver !  
****Bonne lecture  
E**

**Sinon, cette fic est finie donc publication comme d'habitude mercredi et vendredi.**

* * *

**ELLE**

Il faut que je sorte d'ici coûte que coûte. Voilà l'unique pensée qui vadrouille dans ma tête. Elle est plutôt répétitive et entêtante, un peu comme une chanson qui ne veut pas se faire oublier. Elle reste devant toutes les autres et m'empêche de réfléchir et pourtant il faut que je réfléchisse à ce qui va bientôt se produire dans ma vie.

Je dégringole les escaliers, et cette robe qui me gêne pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je choisisse celle la. Elle me semblait parfaite sur le moment mais là… Bon il est vrai que je ne suis pas censée courir avec, ni descendre un escalier aussi vite. Non je devrais y aller avec douceur et élégance, révélant cette part féminine qui est en moi.

Oh, et puis zut ! Si je commence à faire des effets comme ne cesse de me répéter ma mère, je serais toujours là dans une heure ! Et je n'ai pas une heure ! Non loin de là. Il faut que je me dépêche que je LE retrouve avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Quelle idée a eut ma sœur ?!

Cela fait maintenant des années que nous entretenons des rapports tendus mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à s'abaisser à de tels actes ! Et puis si moi je n'avais pas ce caractère de feu ! Depuis mes onze ans, elle me jalouse parce que je suis une sorcière. Elle aurait souhaité être elle aussi plus qu'une petite fille. A cet age, la magie fait rêver, au mien beaucoup moins, surtout avec ce mage noir qui commet tant d'atrocités.

Je vois enfin la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, je me rue à l'extérieur, m'arrêtant sur le perron, éblouie par ce soleil de Novembre. Aussitôt habituée à cette clarté, je dévale la volée de marche et tourne tout de suite à gauche sous l'œil étonné des passants. Il est vrai que je dois faire l'effet d'un diable sorti de sa boite… Sauf que le diable en question porte une robe de mariée.

Et oui, aujourd'hui je me marie. Enfin je suis censée me marier… Que de doute, je peux avoir aujourd'hui ! Comment peut on être sur d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Que la personne qui se trouve à nos cotés est celle auprès de qui on veut vieillir. Il n'y a malheureusement aucun moyen de le savoir et voudrais je réellement le savoir ?

Je poursuis mon chemin à une vitesse folle, tentant d'éviter les gens qui me regardent. Peut être devrais je m'arrêter et leur expliquer pourquoi je cours… Non, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille LE retrouver. Avant de LE rencontrer ma vie me semblait d'un ennui… tuant.

Quand je L'ai rencontré, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un comme c'est le cas avec LUI. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Oh c'est simple, à l'époque pour moi, les garçons se divisaient en deux catégories : les lâches et les autres. Pour les premiers, la vie était un combat perdu d'avance et se laissaient marcher dessus allègrement par certains faisant partis de la seconde catégorie.

Dans celle-ci, il y avait encore plusieurs façon de diviser les garçons, suivant leur attitude vis-à-vis des filles, des autres ou encore de leur sérieux. Cela allait donc du type bien sous tout rapport et ennuyeux à mourir aux Maraudeurs. Il était très difficile d'en trouver un au milieu qui pourrait convenir.

Un point de coté me fit ralentir l'allure. Les Maraudeurs ! En voilà quatre qui avaient bien occupé mes années à Poudlard ! Ils se croyaient les plus beau du Collège et en avaient profité, les bougres ! Pourtant sur les quatre, deux me semblaient totalement 'out'. Je relevais la tête pour reprendre mon air. Il faut à tout prix que je reprenne le sport !

Donc je disais ? Ah oui, deux des Maraudeurs semblaient très différents des deux autres et de la réputation qu'ils avaient. Peter Petigrow, le plus petit et le plus gras des quatre, était d'une timidité effrayante et il suffisait de lui dire bonjour pour qu'il perde ses moyens. Même pas besoin de lui sourire, non, rien qu'un petit mot anodin.

Il y avait aussi Rémus Lupin. De taille moyenne et réservé, il avait toujours un mot pour ses camarades. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse pour son age et s'intéressait à beaucoup de sujets. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit nommé Préfet avec moi en cinquième année. C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience de tout ce potentiel gâché… Oui, je pense que nous aurions pu être de grands amis à Poudlard s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'acoquiner avec les deux autres.

Dans les deux insupportables, se trouvait Sirius Black. Il avait un passé plutôt noir dans une famille de Sang Pur aux idées très arrêtées quand aux moldus. En atterrissant à Griffondor, il leur avait fait un immense pied de nez qui l'avait forcé quelques années plus tard à fuguer. Il avait exploré la bouche de plus de la moitié de l'école quand ce n'était pas le lit.

Venait enfin mon plus grand cauchemar : James Potter. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison, un des élèves les plus brillants de notre promotion, bourreau des cœurs et mon pot de colle à ses moments perdus. En effet, en cinquième année, il avait déclaré juste après la répartition des premières années que j'étais la femme de sa vie et qu'il m'épouserait ! Je ricanais. S'il avait su !

En sixième année, il maintint le harcèlement et reçu un nombre incalculable de gifles. Quand j'y repense je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… Je serais curieuse de savoir combien il en a eu avant d'enfin abandonner. Parce que oui, monsieur a abandonné !! En septième année, ma vie est redevenue d'un calme olympien, et c'est à ce moment là, que j'ai fait SA connaissance.

J'étais dans le parc de Poudlard, face au lac, à rêver de ce que je ferais une fois mes études au château terminées. J'avoue que j'étais loin du conte de fée avec ce Voldemort qui faisait déjà parler de lui mais je savais que je rencontrerais le grand amour, j'avais foi en ça.

IL est venu s'asseoir à coté de moi. Ne parlant pas, laissant ce silence réconfortant entre nous. Et puis sa voix avait résonné dans la pénombre. IL parlait de ce qu'IL ferait une fois parti d'ici. De ses rêves, de ses envies. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec LUI. Et d'un seul coup, je me rendis compte que sur tous les étudiants, je n'en connaissais qu'une poignée. Je décidais de rester parler avec LUI.

STOP !! Waouh. J'ai juste eut le temps de freiner qu'une voiture déboulait de nulle part manquant de me renverser. Je serais pas dans la … Mon cœur avait fait un bond dans la poitrine et la petite vieille à coté de moi me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Bah quoi elle n'a jamais vu une future mariée courir dans une robe qui vaut les yeux de la tête ? Bah qu'elle se rassure ! Moi non plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Mais il était hors de question que je sois en retard !

Tous les soirs, nous nous retrouvions sur ce banc sans nous être donné le mot. Nous parlions de tout, parfois nous regardions juste le lac et le soleil qui se couchait au loin. J'adorais les moments que je passais avec LUI. La veille du départ pour les vacances de Décembre, au moment de se quitter, IL m'avait embrassé… sur la joue. J'avais tellement été déçue que je ne fis aucun commentaire à Potter sur son attitude désolante en cours pendant la journée, quand je revins dans la Salle Commune.

Ce manque de réaction de ma part alerta mes amies qui me cuisinèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour savoir le nom de celui qui me retournait la tête au point de me faire oublier de réprimander Potter. Je leur avais raconté tout, omettant de donner son nom. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore aujourd'hui, je voulais que cela reste encore mon secret.

Pendant les deux semaines chez mes parents, j'avais eu envie de LUI parler ou de LUI envoyer un hibou. Mais je n'avais rien fait, trop timide. Et puis, j'étais sure ainsi d'avoir des choses à LUI raconter quand nous nous retrouverions. A la rentrée, nous avions repris nos habitudes parlant de sujets de plus en plus intimes l'un à l'autre sans que nos gestes ne soient plus audacieux.

Je rentrais souvent de ces rendez vous frustrée. Je rêvais de plus en plus de baisers tendres, de me caler dans ses bras pour L'écouter me parler de son enfance… Ce ne fut qu'à la St Valentin qu'IL osa le premier pas. Ce soir là, IL vint avec du chocolat, celui que je LUI avais confié aimer le plus au monde. J'avais mangé son cadeau, rougissante de n'avoir rien pour LUI quand je découvris un bout de papier glissé sous la tablette. Il y avait juste une question d'écrite dessus : 'Veux tu être ma Valentine ?'

A partir de ce moment là, ma vie avait pris un grand tournant. Nous étions revenus main dans la main officialisant immédiatement notre couple aux yeux des autres. Nous ne nous quittions plus mis à part pour dormir. Mêmes les Maraudeurs me laissèrent tranquille, à croire qu'ils avaient disparu du château.

Par Merlin !! Je vais par où maintenant ?! Je regarde dans toutes les directions. Je vis ici depuis des années mais il m'arrive encore de me perdre ! Comme si c'était le jour ! Il faut à tout prix que je LE rejoigne ! Ma mère doit être dans une rage folle que je l'ai laissé ainsi, fuyant dans ma robe de mariée. Mais il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre, j'en ai bien peur…

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens quand mon regard atterri sur un berceau… Dans huit mois… Je me touche le ventre. Quelle idée aussi de faire un test de grossesse le jour de son mariage !! Tout ça à cause de ma sœur… Heureusement que ma mère n'était pas au courant ! Elle en aurait fait une syncope !! Il faut dire que moi aussi ça m'a pas mal chahuté ! Enceinte d'un mois quand vous n'avez pas vu votre fiancé depuis un mois et demi… Ca fait un choc !

Bah oui, une fois sa demande faite, voilà maintenant un mois et demi, MONSIEUR a décidé que nous ne devrions plus partager le même lit et autres batifolages du même genre. Une tradition familiale ! IL aurait dû y penser avant de me faire connaître le septième ciel !

Je me souvenais encore très bien de ce soir là, notre première fois... IL m'avait emmené dans un superbe restaurant pour fêter nos diplômes et nos admissions dans les écoles que nous souhaitions. L'avenir était devant nous, beau et heureux. Quand IL m'avait raccompagné chez mes parents je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vouloir prolonger cette soirée et je L'avais invité à entrer pour parler un peu.

De fil en aiguille, nous nous étions retrouvés dans ma chambre, sur mon lit en sous vêtements. Ca nous était souvent arrivé à Poudlard mais l'intimité n'est pas facile quand vous partagez vos appartements avec trois à cinq autres personnes. Alors nous n'avions jamais dépassé le stade du simple flirt. Et il en aurait été de même ce soir là si je n'avais pas eu envie de profiter de la situation.

Frustration intense ! Quelle idée de repenser à ce soir là alors que je suis dans ma robe de mariée, enceinte d'un mois et presque perdue dans Londres ! Quarante six jours sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher, l'embrasser… Comment suis-je tombée enceinte me demanderez vous alors ?

Bah c'est assez facile. Le mécanisme en lui-même vous devez le connaître : un homme, une femme et un endroit satisfaisant. Le terme 'satisfaisant' varie suivant l'homme et la femme cela va de soi, suivant la témérité de chacun, le niveau d'alcool et les moyens du bord.

Dans mon cas, ça avait été d'une facilité déconcertante et en y repensant j'en rougissais toujours autant. Comment avais je osé trahir ma promesse ? Sur le moment, je m'en étais voulu, je m'étais flagellée mentalement pendant plusieurs jours mais maintenant… j'en étais heureuse.

Il y a un mois de cela, mes deux meilleures amies m'avaient emmené fêter mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. C'était un samedi et comme je m'apprêtais à le passer seule, je n'avais pas refusé cette sortie entre filles. Une fois habillée de ma plus belle robe, nous étions parties toutes les trois en ville. Nous avions mangé dans un restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir, piochant les unes dans les assiettes des autres comme nous le faisions à Poudlard.

Après cela nous avions élu domicile autour d'une table dans un bar pour parler des hommes en général et c'est là que je LE vis. IL était beau comme un dieu, accoudé au bar avec deux de ses amis, LUI aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de LE manger des yeux, m'arrêtant plus que de raison sur son postérieur bien rebondi.

Ce fut bien sur à ce moment là qu'IL se retourna. D'après les signes d'un de ses amis, je pouvais très clairement voir que mon 'matage' n'était pas passé inaperçu. Mes joues avaient pris une teinte rouge pompier qui s'accommodait très mal avec ma couleur de cheveux. Mes amies regardèrent alors dans la direction de mon regard envoyant un message implicite aux trois hommes.

Encouragés par nos regards, ils vinrent se placer à nos cotés. Et là, j'oubliais tout. Mon mariage, mon fiancé, mes amies… Seul cet apollon avait toute mon attention. Je flirtais sans honte avec LUI. Moi, d'ordinaire si timide avec l'autre sexe, me révélais entreprenante. A peine une heure après, ma main se trouvait sur sa cuisse et mon regard ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Quand le bar se ferma, ce fut sans aucune surprise que je vis mes amies partir au bras de ses deux amis, me laissant seule avec la tentation ultime : LUI. Je commençais à bégayer, prétextant une vague fatigue, je cherchais du regard un taxi. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je LE regarde encore une fois. Mais quand on vous embrasse, vous fermez les yeux vous ? Bah moi, non.

Notre baiser avait été un feu d'artifice, une véritable révélation. Je LE voulais, LUI, tout de suite. Il dut sentir mon impatience puisque aussitôt IL me chuchota qu'IL avait en sa possession les clés de l'appartement d'un de ses potes… Exactement un qui venait de partir avec… Mince c'est quoi déjà les nom de mes meilleures amies ? Oh et puis zut ! L'appartement serait libre au vu de toute à l'heure.

Aaaaaaaaaah je vois enfin la raison de ce mini marathon !! Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, j'aurais pu transplané. Mais je savais très bien qu'il était fortement déconseillé de le faire dans mon état. Je vis l'heure sur une devanture de magasin, c'est bon, je pouvais finir à pied et tenter de retrouver forme humaine avant de LE voir de nouveau.

Nous avions transplané juste en bas de l'immeuble ce soir là. Et de l'appartement, je n'avais vu que l'entrée. A peine la porte refermée, IL m'avait plaqué contre elle, et nous avions laissé parler notre instinct animal. Par contre, une fois revenue sur terre, j'avais réalisé ce que je venais de faire… J'étais partie, LE laissant perdu. Avait IL pensé que je resterais toute la nuit ? LE trahir une fois, c'était bien assez…

Je suis enfin arrivée à mon but. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une folle mais plus rien ne compte. Je vais bientôt LE revoir, c'est le principal…

* * *

**Je serais très contente de savoir si vous avez une idée de qui est le fiancé et qui est l'amant... Et lequel elle courre rejoindre. Ne paniquez pas, les deux vous sont connus.  
A mercredi**


	2. LUI

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Georgette 2006 : A ton retour, tu auras surtout une nouvelle fic puisque celle ci se finit vendredi.  
Lillly28 : Cette fic ne comporte que 3 chapitres. Lundi prochain, vous en aurez donc une nouvelle... (celle qui ne me plait pas...)  
Elayna Black : Hé !! Je suis sure que je peux rendre Severus Rogue attractif ! Pour la confusion, je l'ai fait exprès (et oui, je suis toujours sadique, qu'est ce que tu veux !)  
Malliia : Rémus Potter?! Et depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas si prévisible que ça...  
Mlle Prongs : J'espère que le fait qu'elle soit courte, la laisse prometteuse à tes yeux.  
Rébecca : Je suis ravie de faire connaissance avec toi... J'espère qu'entre temps tu a slu le premier chapitre et apprécié.  
Catherine Broke : Ravie que ça te plaise !  
Inconnu : Dans ton raisonnement, tu as oublié une chose... C'est moi qui écrit... Je voulais peut être brouiller les pistes :-D  
Atchoum16 : Tu supposes bien...  
Loudee : C'est gentil de me mettre en alerte mais sache que je publie toujours le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi (vers 9h si je veux etre precise) et je ne loupe jamais un rendez vous... Ou je vous préviens, comme là...  
Phoebe : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !! J'espère que les prochaines fic te plairont autant que les premières...  
Dailly Till : Tu veux dire que James serait le fiancé et l'amant ?  
Eyzalie : Mouaip ça se tient comme raisonnement j'aurais pu le suivre... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !  
**

**Bonne lecture  
****Au fait, vendredi je pars toute la journée à un tournoi de foot...  
****Donc je ne sais pas exactement quand je publierais.  
Soit vendredi soir, soit samedi matin  
E**

* * *

**LUI**

J'ai l'impression d'être debout depuis des heures. Et mes amis qui s'activent autour de moi… Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Je m'installe plus profondément dans mon fauteuil et laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Automatiquement elles se dirigent vers ELLE. Aucune femme ne m'aura jamais fait autant d'effet qu'ELLE. ELLE me fait tout oublier même moi et ce depuis le premier regard.

Je L'avais entraperçu sur le quai du Poudlard Express que je m'apprêtais à prendre pour la première fois. Trop occupé à fuir les bras envahissant de ma mère qui voulait absolument me faire un 'dernier' bisou avant que je parte, je n'avais pas porté plus d'attention à ce petit bout de femme. Et puis je n'avais pas réellement l'age où les hormones dirigent le moindre de nos actes.

Pourtant lors de la répartition, ses yeux m'avaient fasciné et je n'avais pu les oublier. Nous étions tous les deux Griffondors pourtant nous étions les exacts opposés. Elle était calme et studieuse. J'étais extraverti et dissipé. Et ce gouffre s'approfondit avec mes fréquentations… Nous étions quatre joyeux lurons qui voulaient profiter de leur jeunesse, parfois au détriment des autres. Nous devînmes vite ennemis.

ELLE fut nommée Préfète alors que moi je LUI déclarais ma flamme devant tous les élèves de notre école. ELLE n'y a jamais cru, me parlant rudement et allant même jusqu'à me gifler. Pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de L'aimer. Chacun de ses gestes attisaient mon amour pour ELLE, mon attirance pour cette perfection que je sentais si proche de moi.

Mes amis me soutenaient, tout en cherchant à me montrer à quel point tout cela était sans espoir. Les soirs de pleine lune, lorsque nous attendions le début de la transformation de Lunard, ils tentaient vainement de me jeter dans les bras d'autres filles, des filles séduites d'avance par ma réputation, mon physique ou que sais je encore.

Alors je leur expliquais, j'essayais inlassablement de leur faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà été amoureux alors leur faire comprendre que je donnerais ma vie pour ELLE s'avérait mission impossible.

Je regarde l'heure. ELLE ne devrait plus tarder. Je suis si heureux de LA revoir. Il me semble ne pas L'avoir vu depuis des années, des siècles. Son parfum me manque, sa voix, ses yeux…

Après deux ans de pur harcèlement, j'étais rentré au Manoir pour mes dernières vacances d'été poudlariennes. Au mois de Septembre, je retournerais au château pour la dernière année sans savoir ce qui allait s'y jouer. J'étais dans un état de profond abattement et même mon frère de cœur ne réussissait pas à me changer les idées.

J'atteins un tel niveau de détresse que ma mère et mon père vinrent un soir discuter avec moi dans ma chambre. Je soupçonnais Patmol d'y être pour quelque chose et je l'en remerciais quelques temps plus tard, lorsque mon cœur fut cicatrisé.

Ils s'étaient assis au bord de mon lit, de chaque coté de moi. Ma mère m'avait dit que si je voulais parler, il ne fallait pas que j'hésite. Alors je l'avais fait. Ils avaient eu l'air surpris de mon attachement à ELLE, de mes sentiments si profond pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Loin de se moquer de cela, ils m'avaient fait remarquer l'enfer que je LUI avais fait vivre…

Je passe une main sur mon visage. Je n'aime pas me souvenir de tout cela. Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir, d'être plus pondéré dans mes gestes pour ELLE, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je soupire une nouvelle fois m'attirant un regard curieux de Patmol qui lit un magazine de Quidditch.

Cet été là, je ne LUI écrivis aucune lettre. Enfin si je LUI en écrivis une par jour, LUI décrivant mes journées loin d'ELLE et LUI expliquant qu'à deux nous aurions été mieux mais je ne les envoyais pas. Mes parents m'avaient conseillé de LUI laisser de l'espace. Que comme les fleurs, les gens avaient besoin d'espace pour s'épanouir, pour réfléchir… Alors je LUI rendis sa liberté.

A la rentrée, je ne vins pas LA voir dans son compartiment. Pendant le repas, je ne L'apostrophais pas pour savoir si ELLE avait enfin sa crise de déni pour enfin accepter de sortir avec moi. Non, je ne faisais rien, je L'ignorais. Mes amis en étaient surpris et moi le premier. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été si facile.

Mais je pouvais LA voir heureuse comme jamais durant ces deux dernières années. Mon cœur était le siège de sentiments contradictoires : la joie et la tristesse. ELLE était heureuse, heureuse parce que je m'étais enfin détaché d'ELLE. Ce fut pour cette raison que mes meilleurs amis me virent pleurer pour la première fois mais ça, ELLE ne le su jamais.

Je devins de plus en plus taciturne, fuyant les autres et même parfois ma compagnie. Lunard me répétait de ne pas céder à la dépression que la vie ne faisait que commencer mais je n'étais plus sur de vouloir de cette vie sans ELLE pour l'éclairer. Après les cours, je partais dans le parc pour ressasser mes idées noires.

Je me relève de mon fauteuil, il faut à tout prix que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour me changer les idées. Il n'y a pas idées d'être aussi nerveux ! Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, ce geste qu'ELLE détestait tant. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches sentant le contact froid de mon vif d'or… Je le sortis pour jouer avec, souriant en pensant qu'ELLE avait toujours détesté quand je faisais ça.

Un soir, je L'avais reconnu assise sur le banc face au lac. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de LA rejoindre de m'asseoir à ses cotés. Après quelques minutes de combats intérieurs à essayer de déterminer si je devais ou non rompre ce silence, je commençais à LUI parler de ce que je ferais après, de ce qui me tenait à cœur en omettant mon souhait le plus cher : celui qu'ELLE fasse parti de ce futur.

Je pris l'habitude de LA rejoindre tous les soirs, gardant une attitude réservée qui ne L'effrayait pas et me permettait de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Je savais déjà énormément de choses à son sujet mais L'entendre me les confier à moi… Je rentrais toujours avec un grand sourire mentant à mes amis sur la raison de ce regain de joie. Je savais très bien que si je leur avais dit qui je voyais tous les soirs, ils m'auraient mis en garde… et puis c'était notre secret.

Oui, j'avais bien vu qu'ELLE aussi n'avait rien dit à ses amies qui s'étonnaient de LA voir si clémente vis-à-vis des farces que je faisais aux Serpentards. Mes amis aussi furent surpris et associèrent rapidement mon humeur avec ce changement de comportement de notre Préfète. Je pus voir leurs sourires en coin en nous regardant tous les deux, mais ils n'en firent jamais mention, attendant que je vienne leur en parler de moi même.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'avais craqué et je leur avais tout avoué. Ils m'avaient félicité de mon avancée spectaculaire et me souhaitaient de ne pas tout détruire en LA pressant de trop. Il est vrai que je devenais de plus en plus impatient et le timide baiser que j'avais déposé sur sa joue avant de LA quitter, m'avait fourni tellement d'espoir…

A notre retour à Poudlard, j'avais continué sur la même voie. LA retrouvant tous les soirs sur ce banc qui était devenu le notre, LUI parlant de sujets qui nous tenaient à cœur. J'appris qu'ELLE ne s'entendait plus avec sa sœur, que ses parents étaient partagés entre la joie d'avoir une sorcière pour fille et la peur de ce Voldemort dont ils étaient devenus les cibles.

J'avais envie de LA réconforter mais j'étais son confident, et je n'avais donc aucun droit pour LA toucher. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de rester sage à ses cotés… Au mois de Février, je me décidais alors à LUI demander d'être ma valentine. Et ELLE accepta. Je crois que ce soir là, ELLE fit de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Patmol me tira de ma rêverie pour me proposer d'aller au 'point de rendez vous'. Il se moque de mon sourire béat mais je sais très bien que dans quelques mois il aura le même… Qui aurait pu prévoir que cet obsédé trouverait chaussures à son pied ?! Pas moi c'est sur ! Je le suivis dans les couloirs retournant à mes souvenirs.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où ELLE fit de moi l'homme le plus heureux. A cela je devrais ajouter la première nuit où nous avions flirté. J'étais tellement fier d'avoir enfin gagné sa confiance et son amour. Mais aussi la fête de remise des diplômes où pour la première fois ELLE accepta de m'accompagner, de danser avec moi et… Il y en eut beaucoup d'autres…

Je me positionne devant le prêtre qui n'allait pas tarder à me lier pour l'éternité avec ELLE. ELLE ne devrait plus tarder, enfin je crois…

* * *

**Rassurez vous aucune de vous ne s'en était doutée !  
Mais qui donc est l'amant alors?!  
Oui, je sais, c'est sadique...**


	3. Nous

**C'est le week end !!  
****Régalez vous et on se retrouve à la fin de cette fic !  
E**

* * *

**NOUS**

Je fais un clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui sont assis dans les premiers rangs mis à part Sirius qui se trouve bien sur à mes cotés fixant avec une certaine intensité le témoin de ma future femme… Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma montre… ELLE est en retard. Mon estomac se contracte, j'espère que rien de mal ne LUI est arrivé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que les portes de l'église s'ouvrent et j'aperçois une silhouette en contre jour. Je LA reconnaîtrais entre mille cette silhouette… Et cette robe ! Quelle splendeur ! Je suis fier de moi. J'ai réussi mon rêve le plus cher, épouser cette fillette aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux.

ELLE s'avance au rythme de la musique, s'approchant de moi avec une telle grâce… Je sens mon corps réagir. Par Merlin, voilà trop longtemps que je ne L'ai pas tenue dans mes bras, juste enlacée. ELLE est maintenant devant moi, si petite, si frêle… Je soulève son voile pour plonger dans son regard.

Je LA connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose La tracasse en ce moment même. Peut être la peur du mariage ? Peut être allons nous trop vite à son goût ? ELLE tente un sourire mais il remue encore plus mes entrailles. Par Merlin, pourquoi semble t ELLE si… perdue ?

Le prêtre commença tous les sacrements, nous fit jurer un amour éternel et enfin échanger nos anneaux. Ca y est, ELLE est enfin mienne ! Plus rien au monde ne pourrait nous séparer… Je me tourne vers ELLE pour L'embrasser et je LA vois regardant ses mains. ELLE semble si nerveuse, pourquoi ? Je LUI prends le menton pour pouvoir m'emparer de sa bouche, cette bouche qui m'avait tant manqué quand ELLE commence à parler d'une voix basse pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

« - Tu te rappelles m'avoir expliqué que pour des raisons de tradition, tu ne voulais plus que nous faisions l'amour tous les deux entre nos fiançailles et notre mariage ? me dit ELLE d'une toute petite voix. »

Oh que oui, je m'en souviens. Nous avions même convenu de ne pas nous voir afin de ne pas être tentés. ELLE m'avait promis de ne rien faire pour me faire céder, qu'ELLE acceptait de se plier à cette tradition stupide. Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi me parle t ELLE de cela ? Ce serait il passé quelque chose pendant ce mois et demi de séparation ?

Je me souvins alors de ce samedi soir où, avec Lunard et Patmol, nous traînions incapables de nous divertir sans nos femmes. Nous étions sortis sans réel but pour atterrir dans un bar. Le choix du bar, par contre, n'avait pas été innocent. J'avais entendu le témoin de ma future femme dire qu'elles viendraient pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. J'espérais LA voir… de loin.

Elles étaient déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés. Et tous les jeunes hommes présents n'avaient d'yeux que pour elles. Je discutais tranquillement avec les gars tout en observant les prétendants se faire renvoyer plus loin à chaque tentative de drague. Enfin jusqu'à… Patmol me dit de me retourner pour regarder ma promise…

Celle-ci bavait littéralement sur mon postérieur et cette révélation eut sur moi un effet fou. Je commandais sa boisson préférée au bar avant de m'installer à ses cotés. Nous avions feint de ne pas nous connaître, nous nous étions dragués, flirtant sous les yeux amusés des deux autres couples que nous avions provisoirement oublié.

Quand le bar avait fermé, Patmol et Lunard étaient partis avec leurs petites amies, et accessoirement les deux meilleures amies de ma promise. Je m'étais retrouvé seul avec ELLE et sans réfléchir je L'avais embrassé, comme je rêvais de le faire depuis deux semaines, je LUI avais proposé d'aller chez Patmol.

Nous nous étions comportés comme des bêtes et pour la première fois, nous ne prîmes même pas le temps de nous dévêtir. C'était si bon de LA tenir de nouveau dans mes bras, de LUI faire l'amour que je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes et pourquoi ELLE était partie aussi vite.

Je l'appris quelques jours plus tard par l'une de ses meilleures amies et mon cœur saigna. Je n'avais pas imaginé que je LUI ferais autant de mal. ELLE s'en voulait d'avoir trahi sa promesse, d'avoir été incapable de se tenir loin de moi. Je L'aima encore plus pour ça et ne fit plus rien pour LA revoir, je ne voulais pas qu'ELLE souffre…

« - Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça… »

ELLE releva son visage vers le mien, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Je sais que ça comptait beaucoup pour toi…

- N'y pense plus, dis je en lui caressant la joue.

- Ca va être dur… »

Là j'avoue que je suis perdu. Ce n'était ni notre première ni notre dernière fois, alors pourquoi ne voulait ELLE pas oublier ce moment d'égarement ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ELLE m'avait trompé. Nous étions juste incapables d'être dans la même pièce sans nous toucher, sans ressentir le besoin de nous embrasser… Je LA vois mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, intensifiant mon mal être.

« - James, je suis enceinte d'un mois… »

Je dois dire que là, ça m'en bouche un coin. Je revois en vitesse accélérée cette soirée pour remarquer que, oui aucun sort de contraception n'a été lancé… Et vu son départ précipité… Je sens que j'ai la bouche grande ouverte et l'air particulièrement débile ainsi. Je sais qu'ELLE attend de moi un mot réconfortant, lui assurant que tout cela n'est pas grave…

Mais je suis sous le choc. Je vais être Papa. La femme de ma vie que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qu'il m'a fallut des années pour séduire, attend un bébé de moi !! Je sens un bras se poser sur mes épaules et je quitte enfin le regard de ma femme pour voir qui nous dérange dans ce moment émouvant.

« - Dis, Cornedrue, si tu pouvais fermer ta bouche et avancer tu n'effraierais pas tout le monde… Lily, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais… »

Patmol, mon ami, mon frère… Je recouvrais enfin mes esprits et je pris ma femme dans mes bras, LA faisant tournoyer. J'entendis quelqu'un demander ce qui m'arrivait et je répondis, hurlant au monde entier :

« - Je vais être Papa !! »

Je reposais Lily sur ses pieds et L'embrassais.

Que l'avenir me semblait beau…

**FIN**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews (bah oui je ne voulais pas le faire avant ça aurait enlevé du suspens !):**

**Lillly28 : Pourquoi à lundi ?! Tu l'as aujourd'hui même la réponse !  
Malliia : merci :-D  
Catherine Broke : Finalement j'ai pu l'envoyer avant de partir à Bern...  
Kit' : j'espère que tu t'en es remise...  
Sunshiine : J'aime pas les fins tristes... Ca aurait du te mettre sur la voie ;-)  
Kyliah : Je suis impressionnée ! Tu es la première qui ait découvert ce que mon cerveau de sadique avait manigancé !  
Inconnu : Je voulais que les gens soient perdus et je crois qu'avec toi j'ai bien réussi fière de moi  
Papillon Bleue : Lucius Malefoy ?! Hé, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point !  
Atchoum16 : Apollon et James, c'est pas synonyme pour toi ?!  
MjRock : Pour la prochaine fic, c'est juste que je n'aime pas de la façon dont c'est écrit... M'enfin c'était un essai et peut être que l'histoire plaira à défaut du style... Par contre les deux suivantes me plaisent énormément et je suis pressée de les poster !  
Lily Joke : Si tu lis ça, c'est que tu as lu la suite et normalement tu dois être calmée et avec un petit sourire...  
Anya : Ca aurait pu... Je te laisse le soin d'écrire cette fic :-). Merci d'avoir laissé une review.  
Mlle Prongs : Eh oui, c'était bien un James / Lily...  
Tigerlilyblue : J'espère qu'elle t'a plut. Je n'ai pas voulu la faire plus longue, ça l'aurait gâché je pense.  
Celilys : Merci pour ta review. Félicitation tu es la seconde à m'avoir démasqué ! En espérant que les fics à venir te plaisent aussi.  
Dailly Till : Merci pour tes quatre reviews... Tu as raison, la mettre avec un autre Maraudeur aurait été un manque de gout total.  
MaraudeursFan : Non, je pense qu'elle les aime tous les deux... Mais ça pourrait faire une superbe fic...  
LilsDrue : Merci. Je suis sadique mais pas au point de briser ce couple.  
Loudee : A la fin du deuxieme chapitre, tu sais seulement que James Potter est le fiancé...  
Elayna Black : Finalement pas de grande claque pour James...  
Altabatha : Merci pour ta review en espérant que la fin de cette fic t'ait plut.**

**A lundi pour une nouvelle fic...  
Un ti résumé ? **

**Titre : Jamais dire Jamais  
James s'est promis de ne jamais sortir avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Tout cela était convenu depuis longtemps... Sauf leur rencontre.**

**A lundi  
E**


End file.
